


Tell The Truth

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Cliche, Confessions, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Games, Gay Sex, Guilt, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: A few too many drinks during a friendly night in leads to a game of Truth Or Dare...And if you don't know where a drunken game of Truth Or Dare leads to in fanfiction world then... *shrugs* I can't be blamed.





	Tell The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweeties :)
> 
> So this is a little something I've been working on for a while and debating posting. I'm trying really hard to try other genres and ideas so here's something different from me... I was going to say new but this idea is anything but new! It's cheesy and it's cliche but fuck it! Y'all should know what happens when people play this game drunk - if you're not down for some overly used and obvious plot then don't read any further!
> 
> Let me know what you think in all the usual ways :)

“Let’s play a game,” Lindsey said from her curled up position on the floor, knees tucked under her chin and arms around them.

Gerard was sat next to her, almost copying her position except his arms were behind his head. Pete was lounging on the couch opposite with Patrick laying on his chest; Frank sat with his back against the couch and Jamia with her head resting on his shoulder.

“Nothing that takes too much concentration, food coma” Jamia complained as she rubbed her stomach.

Lindsey had made them all dinner, enough pasta and bread to keep a small army happy, and after that someone had decided it was a good idea to open a bottle of wine or two… or three.

“How about Truth Or Dare?” Pete offered.

“Jeez, what are we… in fucking high school or something?” Frank complained.

“I’m game. In fact, I’ll go first,” Gerard said with a smile. “Dare.”

“I dare you… to kiss Frank,” Pete said, nudging Frank’s head with his foot.

“For fuck’s sake, this really is high school.” Frank swatted Pete’s foot away.

Everyone else laughed at Frank’s miserable face while Gerard crawled over to him, stopping inches away from Frank’s face with his lips pursed dramatically and eyes closed. Frank shook his head then leant forward to touch his lips to his best friend’s for the briefest of seconds.

“Fucking hell, Frank! I kiss my grandmother with more feeling than that,” Pete said then poked his toes against Frank’s neck and into his short dark hair.

“Your fucked up family dynamics are none of my concern,” Frank grumbled.

“That was pretty pathetic,” Jamia agreed then kissed Frank’s shoulder.

“Can everyone get off my back? This was Gerard’s fucking dare, why am I getting shit over it?”

“Well, you’re not making it easy for him, are you?” Pete said then laughed.

“Fucking ridiculous,” Frank muttered then leaned back towards Gerard.

This time Gerard kissed Frank. Gerard pressed his lips against Frank’s and moved them slowly, working to prise Frank’s mouth open. Frank didn’t want any more smart ass comments so he let Gerard control the action. Frank had only intended to let the kiss last a few seconds but he was so focussed on the softness of Gerard’s lips and the curious taste of smoke and alcohol clinging to his breath that he quickly lost track of how much time had passed. When he felt Gerard’s warm tongue brush against his own he gasped and pulled his head back.

The rest of the group whooped and cheered while Frank moved back against the couch, his cheeks blazing. Gerard gave him a warm smile, wrinkling his nose then moving back to sit by his wife.

“Me, next,” Pete announced when everyone quietened down. “Truth.”

“If you could fuck anyone in the room, who would you pick?” Gerard asked.

“Lindsey,” Pete answered instantly, blowing the woman a kiss.

“Hey,” Patrick said, slapping his hand against Pete’s chest. “I’m in the room, you could’ve picked me.”

“Oh yeah,” Pete said and grinned down at his boyfriend. “Still Lindsey,” he told the rest of the room, making Patrick jab him in the ribs.

“I don’t like where this is going,” Jamia said then stood up. “You want another drink, babe?”

“Only half a glass, I don’t wanna be hungover tomorrow,” Frank answered.

“Don’t think escaping to the kitchen gets you off the hook, you’re next,” Lindsey told Jamia as she disappeared into the other room.

 

When Jamia returned, after much encouragement and peer pressure, she eventually answered Patrick’s question of the thing she was most ashamed of; the whole room learned about her accidently killing her first pet goldfish as a child when she tried to clean the tank with bleach before removing the fish. Everyone thought it was sweet and sad, except Pete who thought it was hilarious. 

Lindsey graciously accepted her dare to read out the last three texts she’d received (nothing juicy there; just a delivery notification of a package, her mom arranging a time to meet for coffee and Gerard asking if they needed milk). Patrick wouldn’t tell the group how he lost his virginity and Pete almost told everyone the story on his behalf until Patrick decided it was time they went home. Frank heartily agreed but only because nobody had realised he hadn’t actually had a turn of his own.

 

“It was a fun night,” Jamia said to Frank once they were in bed.

“Yeah, and next time let’s make sure nobody invites Pete,” Frank answered.

“He wasn’t that bad,” Jamia said making Frank raise one eyebrow. “Okay… well, I’ve seen him worse.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We should all get together more often,” Frank said distractedly. The mention of Pete had brought back the memory of Frank’s kiss with Gerard. 

“It’s always nice to see everyone,” Jamia said then yawned.

“Yeah,” Frank agreed, not really hearing what Jamia had said. Frank’s mind was stuck on the image of that smile Gerard had given him after their kiss and the way he screwed his nose up like he thought something was cute.

“You in the mood, babe?” Jamia said with a smile, feeling Frank’s growing erection digging into the small of her back.

Frank snapped out of his daydream when his girlfriend rolled over to face him, a seductive grin on her face. Shit. Frank was stuttering, looking for something to say that wasn’t the truth, but Jamia already had her hand in his boxers.

“I-I-I was just thinking…” Frank started then stopped.

“Thinking what?” Jamia purred.

“About… about when we had sex last month.” Frank quickly searched his brain for the last time they had been intimate and something, anything, that stood out. “It was… I mean you were… we… it was pretty good,” Frank rambled.

“Frank,” Jamia said, a note of concern in her voice.

“What, Jai?” Frank realised his girlfriend was staring at him with worried eyes. Frank furrowed his brow and looked back at her… then realised her hand was moving around his very limp dick.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Frank lied. “I think I’ve just had too much to drink.”

“Oh.” Jamia looked down and chewed her lip; normally it was something that drove Frank wild but not even that could get his blood moving.

“Sorry, honey.” Frank casually brushed Jamia’s fingers away and rolled on top of her. Frank kissed her frowning lips until the corners turned up into a smile.

“You don’t have to,” Jamia said as Frank kissed his way down her chest.

“Shhh, I want to,” Frank said but he wasn’t quite sure who he was trying to convince as he disappeared under the sheets.

 

Two nights later and Jamia was still trying to get a reaction from Frank. Frank had pretended to fall asleep as soon as he got into bed the previous nights, worried about a repeat of the dinner party evening. But Jamia was obviously keen to get things back on track.

“Want me to go on top?” Jamia mumbled against Frank’s neck as she kissed at his tattoos. 

Frank really didn’t, in fact, he couldn’t think of anything worse at that moment. Not that he didn’t love Jamia, but since that stupid kiss Frank was struggling to get aroused about anything expect that; it was the only reason Jamia could feel a bulge in his boxers since he’d been thinking about it from the minute Jamia had started her seduction.

“No, honey,” Frank answered then felt instantly guilty without even seeing the look of disappointment on her face. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees?”

“Really?” Jamia said excitedly. Frank always preferred Jamia to ride him but he knew she wasn’t going to complain at being in one of her favourite positions.

“Yeah.” 

Frank moved to the end of the bed, breathing a sigh of relief that he wouldn’t have to see her face when he ultimately failed to satisfy her. He didn’t have any more of a plan beyond that, not until he looked at his girlfriend holding herself up on the bed. Her black hair was a similar length to Gerard’s, not too different in style either. Frank felt his cock getting harder as his mind picked out the similarities between his girlfriend and Gerard; the pale hue of their skin, the slender frame.

Frank pulled his underwear off and quickly pumped his dick as he remembered the feel of Gerard’s lips against his. He knelt behind his girlfriend and let one hand dance up her spine to grab a fistful of her hair.

Jamia moaned softly when Frank pushed inside her already wet pussy; in Frank’s head though it was Gerard moaning for him. Frank held onto his girlfriend’s hip and closed his eyes, thinking instead of his best friend while his hips snapped back and forth.

Frank tugged on Jamia’s hair while he fucked her because he knew she liked it and it would get the whole thing over with quicker. Jamia was usually fairly quiet during sex, a pet hate of Frank’s, so he knew she was close when she moaned for the first time since Frank had started. Frank sped up, still keeping his mind on how Gerard looked in the summer without a shirt, then felt Jamia shudder and cum over his dick.

As much as Frank wanted it to be over he’d got himself all worked up over thoughts of Gerard so he kept going after Jamia had climaxed. He was working himself closer, replaying the kiss again, when Jamia threw him off by speaking.

“Don’t forget to pull out,” she said in a breathless voice. It wasn’t a fear of pregnancy, Jamia took care of her own contraception, it was just that she didn’t like Frank to finish inside her, she never had.

“Shhh,” Frank answered in frustration, recalling that image of Gerard’s smile.

Suddenly Frank’s hips were stuttering so he pushed Jamia away. Keeping his eyes closed he fucked into his own fist, imaging it was Gerard’s fingers around him instead.

Right as Frank started to cum he felt a warm mouth around the end of his dick and a few of his fingers. His eyes snapped open to see a head of black hair over his groin; Jamia in reality but Gerard in his mind, swallowing down every drop.

“What are you doing?” Jamia asked when she pulled off. “You know I’ll always blow you at the end.”

“Sorry, honey, I was just really close, wasn’t sure I could hold it in long enough,” Frank lied.

“Stupid boy,” Jamia said affectionately then kissed Frank’s lips.

 

For the first time in the decade he had known Gerard, Frank was nervous about going to his best friend’s house. He had almost cancelled but he and Gerard always hung out every Tuesday, it was like tradition; the girls were both at work so the boys watched movies. Frank tried not to think about what had happened with Jamia the night before when he knocked on Gerard’s front door.

“Hey, you’re late,” Gerard said when he opened the door.

“Sorry,” Frank said, feeling his stomach flip at the sight of his best friend.

“Doesn’t matter,” Gerard said as he closed the door. “It’s just not like you.”

“Still feeling the effects of the wine from Saturday,” Frank said with a smile.

“Lightweight. You want a coffee?”

“Sure.”

Frank followed Gerard into the kitchen then stood against the counter. Gerard flicked on the coffee maker then turned around to face Frank. Gerard wordlessly offered Frank a cigarette from his own pack then lit it for him when he nodded.

“It was a good night on Saturday, right?” Gerard asked after he lit his own smoke.

“Yeah,” Frank agreed, trying desperately to not think about the kiss.

“We should do it more often.”

“Sure.” Frank took a drag of his cigarette and caught a flash of something in Gerard’s eyes.

“I think we should play Truth Or Dare again too. Fancy a quick game?”

“No.” Frank looked down at his feet until the silence forced him to look back at Gerard.

“Tough. You didn’t even get a turn so you get to go first.”

“I don’t wanna play,” Frank mumbled around his cigarette.

“What’s that? You said ‘truth’? Okay. I haven’t stopped thinking about our kiss since your lips left mine. Have you been thinking about it?”

Frank heard the words but it took a while for them to really sink in. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly. Gerard was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

“Yes,” Frank said quietly.

“When?”

“Just that night, afterwards.”

“The game is called Truth Or Dare, Frank, not Lie Or Dare,” Gerard said before sucking on his cigarette.

Frank took another long pull on his cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as he could before letting the grey wisps escape. Frank looked at the half smoked cigarette then stubbed it out in the ashtray on the counter.

“I can’t stop thinking about it, okay? I haven’t even been able to get it up for Jamia since because all I can think about is how she’s not you. I even fucked her from behind last night just so I could imagine it was you instead,” Frank ranted.

Gerard calmly took a drag of his cigarette, throwing it into the sink as he blew the smoke out. Then he sighed and looked at Frank.

“I haven’t had sex with Lindsey in almost a year.”

“What?” Frank’s embarrassment at his confession quickly turned into confusion and concern for his best friend.

“I don’t love her, Frank. Well, I do love her, probably always will, but just not in that way… not anymore,” Gerard said quietly.

“Does she know?”

“Yeah. I told her as soon as I realised I’d fallen out of love with her. She wanted us to keep trying so we’ve gave it six months but now… we filed for divorce last month.”

“Gerard… why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew you would ask me why and that I would have to tell you… it’s because… because I think I’m in love with you.”

Gerard’s eyes were filling with tears and Frank could feel the confusion of emotions pouring out of the man. Frank knew what his best friend needed right now was comfort.

“Oh, Gee, come here.” 

Frank closed the distance between them then wrapped his arms around him. Gerard dropped his head onto Frank’s shoulder and squeezed him back. When Gerard pulled his head back his face was more composed and only one tear had breached the dam.

Frank looked up at his best friend, saw the love and fear in his eyes. Frank wiped away the tear from Gerard’s cheek before it could roll onto those soft lips. Frank couldn’t stop himself; he stretched his neck to press his lips against Gerard’s. He heard Gerard gasp quietly so he quickly pulled away.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Frank whispered.

“Really, Frank? Are you sure?” Gerard asked, searching Frank’s eyes for the truth.

“No,” Frank finally answered, his voice barely audible.

Gerard dipped his head to kiss Frank, not quite as chaste or sweetly as Frank had kissed him. Gerard’s mouth had Frank’s open in a second and their tongues were clashingly wildly, making them both pant when they eventually pulled away.

“How did that compare to Jamia?” Gerard asked breathlessly.

“You’re better,” Frank admitted, feeling his underwear already getting tighter.

“Fuck, Frank, I want you so bad. I don’t expect you to say you love me or that it’s what you’ve always been dreaming of but aren’t you even a little curious?”

Frank nodded slowly, knowing the desire he could see in Gerard’s eyes was in his own too. Gerard caught Frank’s face between his hands and kissed him again, hard and passionate.

“Bedroom?” Frank said once they pulled apart. Gerard just growled and took Frank’s hand to drag him up the stairs and into his room.

Gerard laid back on his bed and Frank climbed on top of him, kissing him again with the same intensity from the kitchen. Gerard’s hands were everywhere; running through Frank’s hair, holding his face, tugging at the hem of his tee.

It had been a long time since Frank had felt so wanted, so needed. Sex with Jamia had become routine and expected. This was new, it was passionate and just what Frank needed.

Gerard yanked Frank’s tee up and over his head once they broke apart for air, throwing it to the floor then running his hands over Frank’s tattooed chest. Frank groaned at the feel of Gerard’s exploring fingers then kissed at his neck.

Frank thought it would feel weird, unbuttoning his best friend’s shirt and kissing down the exposed strip of white skin, but it just felt right. Frank pushed the material off Gerard’s shoulders as the man sat up to shrug out of it and hold their chests together.

“Please tell me this making you hard,” Gerard mumbled against Frank’s neck as he kissed the sensitive skin.

“I was hard in the kitchen,” Frank breathed, gasping as Gerard slipped his hand down to check.

Frank could only take a few seconds of Gerard palming his through his jeans before he started to unfasten his belt. In less than a minute both men were down to their underwear; shoes and clothes scattered all over the room.

“How do we do this?” Frank asked as he sat back on Gerard’s hips.

“Have sex?” Gerard said stupidly.

“Yeah. I mean do you wanna… or should I…?” Frank muttered awkwardly.

“I don’t care. I just want you, Frank; all of you, any part of you.”

“How did you imagine it?” Frank asked as he leant forward to kiss Gerard again.

“Both ways. Every fucking way possible,” Gerard answered then laughed lightly.

"I've never... not with another man. Have you?"

"No, I've done some stuff. I mean, I sucked some guy's dick at a party once and... I've got a vibrator." Gerard's face flushed red, not because he was embarrassed that he owned a sex toy but because he'd named it after Frank.

"Do you think about me when you use it?" Frank asked against Gerard's ear.

"Sometimes, yeah." Gerard nervously rubbed Frank's ass, hoping he wouldn't be offended or angry.

"Then that answers who's doing what," Frank said, giving Gerard a small smile.

Frank kissed Gerard while he trailed his hands down his smooth chest. Frank hesitated when he reached the waistband of Gerard's boxers: he'd never seen another man naked before, not in the flesh.

"You okay?" Gerard asked, sensing Frank's anxiety.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered quickly. Frank took a deep breath and shifted Gerard's underwear down his body. Gerard lifted slightly off the bed, dropping back when Frank tugged the material off his legs.

"Is it weird that this doesn't feel weird?" Frank said quietly, a little stunned at how attracted he was to Gerard's naked body.

"I don't know." Gerard nodded towards Frank's underwear. "Take 'em off and I'll tell you."

Frank felt his cheeks burn slightly as Gerard eyed him hungrily, watching with intense focus as Frank undressed. Once Frank was naked, Gerard grabbed his hips and pulled him back down for a sloppy kiss.

"No, it's not weird," Gerard panted into Frank's ear. "It's fucking hot."

Frank whined in agreement then gasped when Gerard kissed him again, their tongues frantic and lips clashing violently. Frank couldn’t get enough of the man and felt a sting of disappointment when he eventually pulled away.

“There’s lube in the bottom drawer,” Gerard said breathlessly.

Frank shifted on the bed to lean over and pull the drawer open with shaking hands. The plastic bottle was right on top so Frank grabbed it then sat back between Gerard’s legs. Frank looked at the bottle then down at Gerard.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Frank admitted quietly.

“I do.” Gerard sat up and kissed Frank, easing the bottle out of his fingers.

Frank watched as Gerard coated his fingers then laid back on the bed. Knowing Frank’s eyes were on him, Gerard went slow, making sure to tease himself just enough before pushing a finger in.

Gerard moaned softly as he worked his finger back and forth. Frank was transfixed by the action, unconsciously rubbing his palm against his aching cock as he stared. Frank gasped when Gerard worked another finger inside himself and grabbed Gerard’s soft thigh.

“You okay, Frank?” Gerard asked, concerned about the man’s reaction.

“Yeah… I just… fuck, I really want…you,” Frank stuttered out. Gerard groaned at the words then bit his lip as he eased his fingers out.

“Your turn.” Gerard tossed Frank the bottle back. “Just your dick,” he clarified when Frank’s expression went from desire to worry.

“Okay,” Frank said unsurely as he opened the bottle. “Wait, do you have a condom?”

“No… I haven’t had sex in a year, Frank, and I never thought this was going to happen,” Gerard said in a low voice.

“I haven’t got one either,” Frank said sadly. “Do we need one?”

“Not if you’re clean, I haven’t got anything.”

“I’m clean… and a pro at pulling out.” The words confused Gerard and he was going to ask more but Frank had already opened the bottle and started pouring it into his hand.

Frank had never used lube before and he was surprised at how watery it felt in his palm compared to how it looked. Gerard gently took hold of Frank’s wrist and guided his hand lower with an encouraging smile.

“Shit,” Frank swore at the feel of the wet lube over his cock. Gerard squeezed Frank’s wrist then let go to lie back, shuffling a pillow under his hips before settling into a comfortable position.

“You good?” Gerard asked when Frank let go of his dick.

“Yeah.” Frank shuffled forward to hold himself against Gerard’s entrance. 

Frank slipped one hand up Gerard’s thigh, stopping at his hip to hold him. Gerard entwined his fingers between Frank’s on his other hand then tugged gently to pull him down for a kiss.

Distracted by Gerard’s tongue, Frank moved closer than he intended and pressed inside Gerard. Both men pulled their mouths away and moaned, Gerard’s sound tinged with a hint of discomfort.

“Shall I…?” Frank kept his body still, not really wanting to pull away but wanting Gerard to be honest.

“No, no… don’t stop. Just try to go slow,” Gerard said with a small smile.

Frank nodded then moved his hips forward the smallest amount he could. The pressure around the head of Frank’s cock as he worked it inside Gerard had him panting and digging his fingers into Gerard’s flesh. Gerard shivered then let out a shuddering breath, his eyes heavy with need.

“Keep going,” Gerard begged in a hoarse voice.

Frank kissed Gerard’s lips as he kept moving, slowly edging forward in a flood of moans and gasps. Gerard clung to Frank’s hand, his other holding Frank’s shoulder. Another loud groan escaped both men when Frank made their hips meet then stilled.

“Feels so good,” Frank mumbled against Gerard’s lips.

“Yeah,” Gerard breathed in agreement. “Can you give me a minute?”

“Sure. You okay?” Frank searched Gerard’s eyes for any sign of pain or regret.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gerard said quickly, pursing his lips to touch them to Frank’s. “I’ve just never felt this full before.”

“Oh…” Frank’s cheeks flushed at the thought of being bigger than Gerard’s toy.

“It’s a good thing… really good,” Gerard said as he massaged Frank’s shoulder.

Frank closed his eyes at the contact and sighed happily. Gerard kissed along Frank’s jaw, trying to soothe them both while they adjusted but it only served to get them both more worked up.

“Gee…” Frank whimpered, opening his eyes so Gerard could see the desire there.

“I know, Frank. I can’t wait any longer.”

Gerard flexed his hips and Frank moaned, his body trembling. Frank fought against the welcoming heat and tightness of Gerard to drag his body back a few inches then push forward again, panting with the effort then moaning from the pleasure.

“Again,” Gerard whispered, his fingers pushing into Frank’s shoulder.

Frank nodded and repeated the motion with more conviction. Gerard lifted his body to meet Frank’s movement then let out a guttural cry and crushing their linked fingers. Frank kissed Gerard on the next thrust, swallowing the sound as it vibrated down his throat then radiated through his chest.

“You sound amazing,” Frank purred as he drove into Gerard again, his hips finding a rhythm as Gerard moved in sync.

“You… you’re… make me feel… so good,” Gerard panted, moaning as Frank pushed harder and deeper than before.

“I love hearing that… hearing you.” Frank kissed Gerard’s neck as their bodies moved together, listening to every small sound and committing it to memory.

Each noise Gerard made fuelled Frank, his stomach rolling at the high of knowing he was sending waves of ecstasy through Gerard and the man wasn’t ashamed to let him know via his constant moaning. Frank had been having silent sex for too long and the thrill of having Gerard be so vocal was pushing him closer with each thrust.

“Gee… fuck… I’m…” Frank murmured, the feel of Gerard clenching around him stealing his words.

“Gonna cum?” Gerard guessed and Frank nodded. “Me too.”

Gerard let go of Frank’s shoulder to slip his hand between their bodies. As soon as Gerard started working his fist over his own cock Frank moaned and tried to pull away from the man.

“Don’t stop,” Gerard begged, winding his legs around Frank’s waist to keep him close.

“Have to… m’cum,” Frank muttered, trying again to separate their bodies.

“I know. Cum,” Gerard said then groaned as he bucked into his own hand, pulling Frank deeper too. “I want you to cum inside me.”

Gerard’s words made Frank cry out as his body convulsed with pleasure and need. Frank kept his movements short and fast as he gripped Gerard’s body tighter.

“Yeah?” Frank panted desperately, hoping Gerard really meant it.

“Yeah, Frank… fuck… Frank…” Gerard’s mouth hung open as he came over his fingers and Frank’s stomach. The sight and sound was too much for Frank; in combination with Gerard tightening around him Frank couldn’t hold back anymore and cried out as he came deep in Gerard.

Frank collapsed on top of Gerard, his body still shivering as he pulled air into his starved lungs. Gerard was quivering and panting just the same as he lifted their still joined hands and kissed the back of Frank’s.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Frank said quietly when his breathing was steady.

“Like you regret it or unbelievable like it was good?” Gerard asked, letting out a small nervous laugh.

“Like I can’t believe we haven’t spent the last ten years doing that,” Frank whispered then kissed Gerard’s lips.

“Really?” Gerard said happily, squeezing Frank’s fingers.

“Yeah.” Frank kissed Gerard again, this time letting their tongues meet.

“So where does this leave us?” Gerard said when Frank pulled his head back.

“Straight swap? You think we could set up your ex-wife with my soon to be ex-girlfriend?”

“You’re gonna leave Jamia?” Gerard said in shock, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine at the thought.

“Yeah… that was my not so subtle way of letting you know I’m about to be single.”

“Well, in that case… can I buy you dinner one night?” Gerard said shyly.


End file.
